Moonlight shadow Wolfsgirl
by Micio
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Leanne Black, who hasn't any parents, decides to run away from her aunt Cecilia and her always changing lovers and moves to her cousin Jacob Black and his father Billy to La Push...


Moonlight shadow (englisch)

Hi Jake, take out the rollers, I'm coming :-) looking extremly forward seeing you! greatings to Billy :D luv u Lee

And one click later the sms was on its way to Jacob Black, my cousin.

I looked bored out of the window to the barren landscape of washington, that passed me by. I had the impression that the train was driving for ages but it couldn't be more than hours. From San Diego to Port Angeles - That wasn't LA - NY City. _That_ was a journey but my little route?

Suddenly rang my phone and let alone the voice of the want-to-be-lolita, that sang "Uh yeah, wait a minute, it's the postman" (I had to change that ring tone, urgently), drove me crazy, but when I finally saw who the sender was, I felt sick.

Yeah, yeah, my dear aunt Cecilia. Of course, she had to send me a sms before letting me go towards freedom. It didn't seem to bothr her at all, that I ran away from home and her, no, she acted like I was on my way to the holiday camp.

That I didn't intend to come back, didn't cross her mind.

I was temted to just delete the message without having a look at it. My finger came dangerousy near the button with that little 'C'.

After a constant back and forth I decided to read the sms. It could be written in it that I had forgotten something important. Something like my toothbrush, oh no I rememberd me putting it in my bag but let's just say...I don't know, anything.

_Good Morning, darling_

Just ignore

_Are you enjoying the travel with the train? Please be nice to uncle billy, he's sitting in a wheelchair, and in his age every excitement could be deadly._

I snorted. Billy was with _his age _barely two years older that Cecilia.

_And don't forget to be sympathetic to Jacob, he still so little. And that he lost his mother, might still depress him. The same with Rebecca and Rachel._

Now I really had to laugh. The Jacob' mother's accident happened 11 years ago. and Jacob was with his 17 years older than me and besides I really couldn't imagine Jacobe needing my shoulter to cry on. hello? We're talking about Jacob Black! If there was a god of cheerfullness and laughter, he would have Jake's character traits.

_And wash yourself every evening. You know it smells when a person doesn't shower for a while in summer..._

No, really? Thanks, Cecilia, I really wouldn't have thought of that! Did she only act stupid or was she really so daft? Why did I have to be related to this woman?

_...and espescially important is, of course, the regular shave of every area of your body in case you meet a nice boy and it comes to sexual contact. Boys do not like hairy girls so much._

No, I don't want me to have read that. Simply jump over that.

_Apart from that I only have to say that I miss you and I'm looking forward to the end of the summer when I will see you again. In love, C._

It was just incredible that she still thought I would come back.

I wanted to put my phone back when the vibration alert started and after that the lolita already sang. I rolled my eyes and pushed fast a button so that the so-called _singing_ would finally stop. Ah, the message was from Jake. I cheered up immediatly. Jake just was my favourite cousin (and I had almost ten), that's why I decided to go to him. He was okay with that - lucky me, what would I have done instead? To my grandpa in Bolivia, after a few months to Cambodia and then perhaps to Timbuktu? No thanks, I need a staying and familiar environment, otherwise I get unhappy.

_The engines are already purring. Your motorbike is enjoying the free time before your hard training with it :D :D We all are looking forward to seeing you :P see u at the train station ;) Jake_

Without really thinking about it I changed to the next track on my iPod, whilst putting my phone into the trouser pocket. Jake had only told good things about La Push and that was what I needed - only good things, a happy home.

Last week my aunt had taken another guy home, again such a paedophiliac arsehole, like the fifteen guys before - that had been the last straw. Not only that I was nothing to her when one of the _superguys _was present, no, this stupid bastard had touched me and wanted to do the same disgusting things to me like he had done to C. Sometimes I had heard the _happy couple_ (well, C with a random guy) until late moaning and screaming. Really, I had heard every fucking scream of pleasure she had made. And the next morning I had to go to the door to listen to the never-ending complaints about noise pollution of the neighbours because my aunt was to busy for that (It's better to have a quickie before breakfast). Of course, I could understand them, I would like to sue Cecilia myself.

Anyway, Joey (he was the latest guy) had touched me and whispered a lot of disgusting and gamy things in my ear, he even had started stripping my clothes of me, while Cecilia had just been watching. That had been the end. For the first time in ten years (for the first time since my parents died) I had cried, and it hadn't been silent tears, no, I had screamed in anger and as loud as that packed my clothes whilst crying, to move to my best friend Abby. This had been working, but now Abby was on holiday and I had to find a new shelter.

Of course it had been Jacob, my best, most beloved and faithful friend and cousin, who had saved me: I should move to him - Billy needed help a lot with his wheelchair, so we could use that as a excuse that I had enough of C and her ever-changing boyfriends. This solution was perfect. I pretended to just spending one summer in La Push - and at the end of the holiday Billy would suggest Cecilia to adopt me because I couldn't make decisions with my fifteen years yet. Billy had already talked to the school and it was alright. I would only return on time to get my remaining things - but maybe I would just go to my old school to sign off from there while Jake was taking my stuff, or something like that. Abby had already agreed to visit me as often as she could.

I really, really was looking forward to al that. It still was kind of...unreal, but soon I would be away from C and at Jake's. I would miss Abby, Robin and Jules together with the sunny weather of San Diego, but that wasn't a real problem. It was fantastic, the perfect solution for me: To live with Jacob and Billy, find new friends, and maybe, maybe I would fall in love in the reservation...

Jake only had told good things about La Push and according to Rachel (who was about to marry there in the next time, the lucky one was Peter or something like that. I had fallen into a coma vigil everytime when she had started with her enthusiasm about him, and in her messages she only called him P) there were some nice guys in the reservation. And Because I was half 'Quileute' to be precise three fourths Indian, if you could call it that way (my father had been uncle Billy's brother and my mother had been half-indian, too. Just another clan.), I wouldn't even be a 'invader'.

The only thing they hadn't mentioned had been nice girls in my age (except from a certain Leah, but according to Jake you couldn't call her nice). But that wasn't a problem to me, I always had been joking around more with guys, and Quil, Embry and Sam who I had met in the past years, were very nice.

About half an hour later the train rolled nto the station of Port Angeles. I fought, unfortunately with my suitcase in the one and my sportsbag in the other hand, my way through the crowd in the train and managed to get to the platform before it drove away.

There I took a deep breath.

It smelled like freedom.

Well, it stank more than smell, of alcohol and piss, like in almost every station, but I imagined myself discovering shade of freedom.

Probably I was just halluzinating.

Slowly I drag my suitcase over the platform, looking for Jacob. It was, for once (and for once is really legitimate), very warm in Port Angeles, and even after I had got rid of my shirt and pulled my jeans (how could I have thought, that it wouldn't be raining here?), I couldn't help but sweat.

There, finally!, I suddenly dicovered my beloved, huge body with the more beloved head with my absolut favourite eyes, that looked for me in the crowd. I had to grin. Of course, he hadn't got a T-Shirt on, how could he have stand this temptation? He wasn't vain or something like that - if anyone wasn't, then Jacob - but like every boy from La Push he was proud of his body. The many muscles under the bronz-coloured skin didn't fail their effect on me, his cousin. But the admiration stayed, well on a _admiring_ level without the almost fanatic enthusiasm, that Jake's body had caused Abbs, when she had accompanied me last summer to La Push. By now she was back to normal, but she still had shiny eyes when she talked about Jake or someone mentioned him - not to forget the slide show at sleepovers with Jules and Robin. If I hadn't told everybody (as intelligent as I am) that Jake had a girlfriend - because I couldn't think of a name, I took Nessie (so much to my intelligence), the groupies wouldn't have stpped adoring him. Jake would bear that one.

I waved with my arms like a wierdo. "Jake! Hey, Jake!", I screamed while doing so to drive his attention to me, and in fact the deaf dude reacted.

"Lee!" Now I wasn't the only one, who fought through the crowd, and seconds later (but much more evil glances) we hugged ourselves to death. I. Was. Happy.

And with exactly that feeling I cuddeld myself deeper in his - god, what were they? defenitly not arms, more iron rods... mellow, soft and warm iron rods (Gosh, Jake had a hot body temperature. I mean iron rods... not in the way Abbs would understand that).

I felt comfort here, were I was, and I didn't want to let go. But somehow I got the feeling, I would clinging, so I wanted to lower the pressure, but then I noticed he held me as tight as I did with him in his arms, pardon, iron robs, so I just smiled happily (stoned, like Abby would describe it).

I was surprised when I saw that in his eyes, his grin the same as mine was and Billy's look, who stood behind him, showed the same emotions, that were in my head right now: Happiness, Faith, Love; all together, the best feeling of the world!

I finally got home.

-----------------------------------

_I really hoped you liked it the first chapter. It's the story of my best friend, but the original is written in german, so she gave me the permission to translate it. Maybe I will translate it in italian, too. Because I'm not a native speaker I would like to have information about my spelling and grammar. Please, inform me when I wrote something wrong! You can leave the reviews in English, German and Italian. I will translate the ones my best friend can't understand._


End file.
